Super Smash Brothers: A Ravio Between Worlds
by Calamari-on-Gallifrey
Summary: 2 years after Lorule's Triforce is restored, Ravio meets with a terrible fate as darkness strikes Lorule and scatters the land across the dimensions. When Ravio find himself at the Smash Castle in the center of the Multiverse, he seeks help from Link, but his old friend doesn't remember Ravio. Read on to find out whether Ravio can save his Princess and Kingdom from the new threat.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! This is GallifreyanRavenclaw01, and I'm just here to tell you something, feel free to skip to the story if you'd like. Firstly: I own no characters; and all that credit goes to Nintendo. Secondly: This is (probably) the first Super Smash Bros fanfiction with Ravio, who is from The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds. If you don't know who he is, I'd suggest you read up on him or something. Thirdy: This is my first fanfiction about any type of video game, so please give me a little grace! Lastly: This first chapter is all in Lorule, and in the next chapter things start getting complex. Hope you enjoy! I'll be quiet now.**

Chapter One: Lorule Restored

Lorule had certainly improved since the Triforce had been returned to the land over two years ago, and the people were enjoying the sunlight and monster-free travel. Hilda and Ravio had gotten along quite fine themselves as well. Hilda had many duties as Princess of the kingdom, and the purple-clothed Hero of Lorule was only too happy to assist her. That is, when he wasn't renting out useful items to whoever needed them. However, peace in Lorule was not to last, for a great evil was coming that no one could foresee.

"It sure is a beautiful day, is it not?" Hilda looked over her kingdom and smiled. Ravio, who was standing next to the princess, smiled too. "Indeed it is, Highness." "I feel like I can finally be a good ruler, Ravio," said the Princess after a moment of silence, "With peace and prosperity throughout the land and the Triforce restored, I can finally be free from the darkness that had plagued our land and ancestors." Ravio nodded his agreement, "Well I rather think you're doing a splendid job ruling, Princess!" Before the Princess could respond, the captain of the guard burst through the balcony doorway, startling Ravio. "Your Highness! There is something urgent happening in the Sacred Realm!" Hilda turned suddenly. "Take me there now. Ravio, come on!" "Yes, Majesty!" Ravio picked himself up and grabbed a large sack containing his good adventuring items (like his hammer and a pack of bombs), and scrambled after his purple-haired princess as she walked briskly down the hallway.

When the Princess and Ravio got to the doors to the Sacred Realm of Lorule, the four guards stepped to the side to allow the two and their guard through. With a wave of her hand, Hilda opened the doors to the Sacred Realm and walked inside to find the Triforce, safe and sound. "I don't understand," said Ravio, glancing about the room nervously, "I thought there was trouble here?" there was suddenly a loud, solid clunking noise coming from the direction of the doors. Both the Princess and Ravio turned to find the Captain of the Guard locking the doors behind them. "What are you doing?" asked Hilda, her gold staff appearing in her hand. The captain turned around slowly and immediately the two could see that he was merely a puppet. A distraction.

Hilda turned just in time to deflect a series of deep purple energy blasts coming from the direction of the Triforce. Ravio quickly ran to the captain, who collapsed after shutting the doors, and seized the guard's sword. The merchant was scared to face whatever was attacking Hilda, but if his blonde-haired doppelgänger could have courage, so could he. Ravio, his bag strapped securely across his back, sheathed the sword and ran to Hilda's aid. The energy attacks had temporarily stopped, and Ravio could see that his princess was knocked out, her power drained completely. "Who are you?" he called out towards the Triforce, "Show yourself, you coward!" In the moment of silence, Ravio heard the scuffle of fabric, armor, and leather, and then a deep chuckle. "You're the hero of this realm, are you?" Ravio gulped as the voice continued, "You don't look like much." "Well, I'm a lot... More... Than you...umm" in his nervousness, Ravio's comeback dwindled and finally fizzled out.

"Well, Hero of Lorule?" asked the voice, "Anything else?" Ravio dipped his head, and kneeled next to Hilda as the stranger laughed again, this time longer, as if he were mocking the sad little merchant. Ravio looked back up, and finally saw the silhouette of the stranger, leaning against the Lorulean Triforce. "It's too bad," said the stranger, "I expected a fight! Good news is, I already know what my wish is. The Triforce may look different where I'm from, but they both work the same way, right?" The last thing Ravio saw was the evil stranger's grin and then the blinding gold of the Triforce before he blacked out.

 **Sorry this chapter was short! The next chapter will be longer, I promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Old Friend, New Friend

Ravio woke up with a start, covered in sweat, his bright green eyes wide open. He loosened his striped scarf a bit as he looked around and took note of his surroundings. He was in a grassy field outlined by a thick forest, and in the distance, he could see a castle that looked a bit mismatched. For example, one side of the building resembled Lorule's castle, whereas another side had a completely different castle style, and another side was made of a metal Ravio didn't recognize and seemed to be powered by some sort of magic. Point is, Ravio didn't recognize where he was at all, so he figured his best chance was to scope out the strange castle to see where he was, and maybe get directions back to Lorule.

Thinking of his home-kingdom made Ravio groan, suddenly sick to his stomach. He was right there. That stranger who probably had Hilda _and_ Lorule's Triforce had been right in front of Ravio, and he didn't attack, because he was a coward. And now Lorule is in trouble because of him. "Woah there, one step at a time, Ravio," the merchant said to himself. He could still feel the weight of his familiar bag of merchandise strapped on his back, and the unfamiliar sword sitting in the sheath just behind the bag, so that was a start. He began the slow walk to the castle.

When he got there, Ravio walked around to the side that looked like a backwards Lorule Castle, or maybe a clean-cut Hyrule Castle and tried the large, heavy door. It was unlocked, and surprisingly, there were no guards. So, the merchant let himself in.

The inside was remarkably similar to Hyrule castle, which he had visited once over two years ago. The hallway had a dark red carpet, and lots of (non-magical) paintings, like he remembered, but Ravio felt that something was slightly off about the castle, especially considering that it seemed as if the castle completely changed themes after the hallway ended. 'I guess it sorta reflects the outside, what with all the different structures and looks' said Ravio, putting his purple rabbit hood on. Looking around some more, he also realized that there were a grand total of four doors in the 'Hyrule hallway' before the theme changed to that of a more comical castle. Ravio wondered why that was, when suddenly one of the doors flew open and Ravio dove behind a blue vase, nearly knocking the pottery over in the process.

He peeked out from behind the vase to see what had come out of the room, and was surprised and happy to find a familiar figure with blonde hair and a green tunic over chain mail walking away from his hiding place. He ran up behind the figure and gave him a tap on the shoulder. "Mr. Hero! It's you!" the green-clad hero turned around and looked at Ravio curiously. Like the castle, this Link looked different and taller than Ravio remembered, not to mention he had an updated shield, but that didn't matter, for he knew that his old Hero-Friend Link would surely help him... Right?

"Uh, should I know you?" "Yes, I rented you items for your journey, remember? With the paintings and such?" Ravio, his hope wilting a little, began rummaging in his bag for something, anything, that Link had used on his journey. "I-I'm sorry," said Link, genuinely, "But I really don't think we've met." Desperation turned to frustration, Ravio took off his hood. "Listen to me, Mr. Hero. Lorule, my home, has been taken by someone very powerful and I need your help." "Lorule? Where's that? And why d'you look like me?" Link was confused as Ravio huffed. "Look, I'm you from another dimension! Almost two years ago you and Zelda helped me and Princess Hilda restore the Triforce to our land, and now it's been taken AGAIN by... By... Well, I don't know who, but we need to rescue Lorule before it's too late!" Link looked somewhat surprised by this outburst from the purple-clothed stranger. "Look," said Link, "um, I'd really like to help, but I need more details." Ravio nodded. "Ok, like what?" "Like what your name is and what universe you're from?" "Well, my name's Ravio, and uh..."

Suddenly, the door next to the one Link came out of opened and a tall, dark-skinned man walked out. He had red hair and gold eyes, typical of a Gerudo, and wore dark armor with a noticeable glowing chink in it. Distracted by the door opening, Ravio broke off his sentence and looked at the figure. "Oh, hey Ganon," said Link. "Hey, who's this?" Ganondorf towered over Ravio, who had started stuttering and backing up. "Y-you!" "What?" Ganon looked confused, but Ravio continued, "What did you do with Hilda? And Lorule?" he unsheathed his sword. "Tell me!" "Woah, calm down, Ravio," said Link, putting an arm on Ravio's sword arm, "This is Ganondorf. He's fine." "But he stole the Triforce from my land!" protested Ravio, "I didn't see his face, but that voice! I know it's him." Ganon put his hands up, trying to calm the purple stranger. "Look, kid, I don't know who you are, but I didn't steal any Triforce and I sure as heck don't know any 'Hilda'." he put a hand on his chin, thinking, "Well, I did try to conquer Hyrule a few times in the past, but after living in this castle for a while, Zelda, Link and I have made up since then. I mean, there's a few skirmishes here and there but I wouldn't try to overtake a kingdom again." "He's right, trying to take a kingdom would be ... unwise." Ravio jumped, and Zelda stepped out from behind a curtain.

"I swear, Zelda, if you make one more Nayru-Awful pun I swear I'll-" "Wait, Zelda?" Ravio cut off Link and kneeled before the Princess, wondering at the same time why she looked so different, and wearing some sort of armor over a more intricate dress than the other Zelda he knew. "There's no need, child." Zelda turned to Link and Ganon. "How long have you been listening in?" asked Link. "Hm, awhile," said Zelda with a smirk, "however, I've heard enough to know that Ravio here needs assistance. And we're going to help him." "YOU GUYS are gonna help him," said Ganondorf, beginning to walk away, "I have other things to do." Zelda stood in front of the dark lord and stared him down. "You are going to help, things to do or not." "Zelda does make a point," said Link, moving to stand next to Zelda, "I mean, according to Ravio YOU stole their Triforce, so it would do some good to have a Ganon from another timeline there." "Wait a minute," said Ravio, breaking into the conversation, "firstly, how do you know that Ganondorf isn't lying about stealing my Triforce? Secondly, you mention 'another timeline'. What's that supposed to mean?"

"We'll explain later," said Link, "Zelda, can you gather the others in the Great Hall? Ganondorf and I will catch up in a minute." Zelda nodded and walked down the hall. "Alright, Ravio," said Link, "I need you to be really specific, okay?" Ravio nodded. "What Hylian history do you know?" "To be honest, not that much," admitted the merchant, "But I do know that when Hilda and Yuga came to try and steal the Hylian Triforce, it took them a while to locate the Triforce of Power because the bearer had died many years ago. But what does that matter?" "Because," said Ganon, "unlike most other universes, the one we're from has multiple timelines, which one from our world wouldn't realize was the case unless they came here." "And where's 'here', exactly?" "Smash Castle." said a stranger who walked out of another door. He looked almost like Link, except he was very short and had brown eyes instead of blue. His tunic also looked slightly different than the taller Link's and he looked way younger.

"Woah, am I seeing double?" joked Ravio nervously, and the younger Link copy caught on. "No, not at all." "Ravio," said Link, "This is Toon Link, but around here we just call him Toon, to avoid confusion." Ravio shook hands with the small Link and smiled. "Nice to meet ya, Mr. Toon Hero." "Likewise, Ravio. Hope to see you later!" Toon Link ran off down the hallway, off to find his friends and tell them about the new stranger. "So, um, what were you gonna say about the timelines?" "Come on, Ravio," said Link, starting to walk in the direction Zelda was going, "We're going to the library." When Ganon tried to walk away in the opposite direction, Ravio seized his cape with surprising strength and dragged the Gerudo with him.

Ravio thought the walk to the 'Smash Castle's library was interesting. Like the outside of the Castle, the inside held several different themes, in which different types of people lived. Link explained to Ravio that Smash Castle held warriors and champions from across the multiverse, many of which either fought in tournaments or acted as "assist trophies" to help some fighters in battle. The living quarters of each group of fighters depended on what universe they were from ('So that explains the different designs,' thought Ravio). For example, all of the fighters from Hyrule lived in the Hyrule themed area. Some other sections included in the Smash Castle were the Mushroom Kingdom, Fire Emblem, the Arcade, and Pokémon HQ. Something odd that Ravio noticed almost instantly (aside from the architecture) was the variety of residents living at the Castle. One creature, who Ganon obviously knew, resembled a kind of large, malicious yellow turtle, yet when the trio turned the corner Ravio was startled when a yellow lightning-fast mouse like creature darted down the hallway, it's whiskers shooting small sparks as it passed.

When they finally got to the library, Link pulled out a green-covered book called the Hyrule Historia. He opened it up to a page with an odd timeline, and skimmed the Hylian written across the page. "This is a compiled collection of history from our world," explained Link, "And as you can see here, the history splits into three possible timelines after the Quest of the Hero of Time." "So each outcome of a final battle creates an alternate universe?" Ravio summed up. "Yes," said Link, "and in this case, there are three outcomes. The first timeline: The Hero of Time defeats Ganondorf and he keeps living his life as an adult. The Adult timeline is where Toon Link is from." "Really?" said Ravio, surprised. 'So interdimensional travel is still possible,' he thought with a glimmer of hope. "The next timeline option happens if the Hero of Time defeats Ganondorf, and is then sent back to his own time to relive his childhood. The Child Timeline is where Ganon, Zelda and I are from." Ravio put a hand on his chin, confused. "Wait, so Link said you were defeated, Ganon?" Ganondorf, who hadn't spoken for a while, nodded once. "Yes, that child and his Twili friend defeated me," he said, gruffly, "And sometimes I still think I could have fought a little better, but that is over. Master Hand, the one in charge of the Castle you might say, gave me, Zelda, and Link a chance to participate in the Super Smash Tournament only if we kept the fights in the Arenas." "Interesting," said Ravio, trying to process what was said.

Link cleared his throat. " _any_ way, moving on... The final timeline option, which happens if Ganondorf succeeds and kills the Hero of Time, has the most incarnations of the hero, not to mention the defeat of the evil wind sorcerer Vaati and the weird hero that wielded the Wand of Gamelon." ("Talk about an evil face," muttered Ganon, to which Link glared at him and muttered something about 'another Din-Awful pun and I swear...'). "Huh, so that must be your favorite timeline, Ganon," joked Ravio. "Hah, if only I'd lived it," chuckled Ganon, "Although I'll have to admit, the Me from Toon's era is not bad..." "Can we please get on topic?" sighed Link. "Right," said Ravio determinedly, "We were talking about timelines?" "Yes. Based on what you said earlier about the 'bearer of the Triforce of Power being destroyed', I think you might be from the Hero's Downfall timeline." "Really? Why?" "Because," Ganon broke in, "Even if the Hero of Time dies, I could still be defeated by another incarnation of the Hero." "Makes sense," said Ravio.

"Okay, he's from the Downfall Timeline in an Alternate Dimension, we've established that much," said Ganon as Link put the Hyrule Historia back on the shelf, "So what's the plan now, Hero?" At that point, Zelda walked into the library. "The other Smashers are gathered in the Great Hall," she said, "And I haven't told them anything yet, so you guys had better get in there." "Well, let's go already!" Ganon quickly strode out of the room before anyone could stop him again, and the three others quickly followed suit.

 **Hello again readers! I hope you enjoyed the first two chapters of this story! I have more chapters coming, so if I have any info that is incorrect be sure to comment and let me know! Any suggestions, likes, and follows are appreciated and encouraged, and don't forget that they will also encourage me to get more chapters up!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, Readers! Just a warning: This chapter is long. Also, If I get any characters incorrect, let me know! All that aside, I'd like to let you all know that I have only one more pre-written chapter to post, and then after that you guys will have to wait week or two for a new chapter as it takes me a while to write the chapters I do. SO, without further ado….**

Chapter Three: Odd Party

The Great Hall was vast. The room was enough to accommodate over two hundred normal-sized people, but Ravio could plainly see that that rule generally didn't apply to the large Castle. A long table stretched down the middle of the hall, and there were smaller tables near the sides of the room, by the thin windows that helped light the area. In between windows, bright orbs lit the areas that the windows couldn't, and overhead hung a weird chandelier made of metal with more of the orbs attached to it. When Link, Ravio, and Zelda walked into the room after Ganon, Ravio's mouth dropped open. In addition to the people and creatures Ravio had seen in the hallway, there were many many others including a group of swordsmen, some kids playing with Toon Link, and a few other people in strange suits of armor.

Link went to the front of the table and cleared his throat. "So, uh, can I have your attention?" however, the ruckus echoing about the Great Hall was no match for Link's call for attention. Link sighed and looked at Ganon with raised eyebrows, but Ganon shook his head with a smile. "This was your idea, Hero." The green-clad hero shrugged and walked over to a shorter, mustached man wearing overalls and a red shirt and cap. After a short conversation, Ravio saw the man stand up and call for attention. This time, everyone listened. "Thanks, Mario," said Link, and he turned to the crowd. "Hey, everyone! I know you all were probably busy when Zelda gathered you up, so I appreciate you making it..." "Oh, cut to the chase," interrupted King Dedede, "I've got really important things to get to!" "Yes, I get it, so listen up!" Link shouted, getting frustrated. "Any way," he walked over to Ravio, "This is Ravio, and he's from an alternate dimension of my world." "Don't get started on your timeline again!" yelled a comical looking man called Wario, but Link ignored him. "His kingdom, Lorule has been attacked and, according to Ravio, scattered throughout the dimensions and universes." "So, d'you want us to help?" asked Shulk. "Yes," Zelda said, "we need some of you to help look for other pieces of Lorule in other dimensions while Ravio, Link, and Ganon scope out our own Hylian dimension to see if we can find any clues." "So, who's in?"

First Mario, and his green-clothed brother, Luigi spoke up. "We'll a-volunteer to help!" "So will I!" said Kirby, and Meta Knight shrugged. "I guess I'll go too." "I'll give any assistance I can," said Samus, and soon after, both Captain Falcon and Little Mac volunteered too. In a few minutes nearly every Smasher had volunteered to help Lorule's cause. Ravio beamed at the crowd, happy that everyone was willing to help, despite barely knowing him. Suddenly a loud, deep announcer-style voice cut through the din of talking Smashers. "And just how are you planning on making all of those dimensional jumps?" everyone was immediately silent, looking at something directly behind Ravio. Ravio turned around and saw a massive white-gloved hand hovering just inside the doorway. The merchant yelped and ducked behind the slightly taller Link, his purple rabbit hood slipping down over his eyes.

"Heeeey, Master Hand," said Link, a nervous edge to his casual greeting, "what brings you here?" "I'm in charge, remember?" the Hand casually hovered over to the other end of the long table and lowered itself as if it were sitting ('If giant sentient hands could sit,' thought Ravio, still hiding behind Link). "I also noticed that an unplanned gathering had been arranged in the Great Hall without my knowledge." Link gave Zelda a side glance. "You didn't tell Master Hand?!" he hissed. Ganon chuckled. "Master Hand," said Zelda, "It was I who gathered the others together. You see, we required assis-" "I don't care if you needed assistance! As soon as someone from another dimension comes here without an invitation I need to know!" the Hand crunched into a fist. Ganondorf raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Ravio is harmless. And besides, why'd we tell YOU about him if he's not even s'posed to be a fighter here?" "Because," he said, "I could send you back to your sorry dimension now to live out your fate, but because you're a Smasher I have allowed you to stay here if you follow MY orders. And my orders are to inform me if any beings, harmless or otherwise, cross into this dimension without my consent."

Ganondorf glared but stayed silent. "In any case," continued Master Hand, "I have decided to give this 'Ravio' a chance at convincing me to help, but if he fails I'll blast him back to Lorule so fast..." Ravio shrank a little farther behind Link and gulped as he noticed that when the Master Hand said 'convince', the more violent Smashers chuckled and jostled each other while the Heroes and Friendly smashers looked to each other nervously. "Can we have a minute?" asked Zelda. Master Hand relaxed a bit, giving the Princess permission. Zelda put a hand on Ravio's shoulder. "Listen, I might not know you too well, but I know you can do this." "D-Do what, exactly? What does 'Convincing' mean?!" Zelda sighed. "I'm sorry, but it means you'll have to beat Master Hand and his brother, Crazy Hand in a match." "WHAT?!" Zelda hugged the shorter Merchant, trying to calm him down. "Like I said, Ravi, you'll do great." Ravio nodded shakily and stepped out in front of Link, Zelda, and Ganon so he faced the large Hand. "Okay," he said, feeling a bit braver thanks to Zelda's pep talk and the rabbit hood he wore, "I'm ready to convince you."

-

The stage, Ravio noticed, was larger than he thought it would be. As soon as the purple-haired merchant had told Master Hand he was ready, a shining whitish-blue light surrounded him and soon he was standing on a floating, circular platform some distance above a long, flat area in the middle of 'Space' as Link called it. Zelda later identified this stage as 'Final Destination'. Ravio was also relieved to find that he was now holding his trusty bag full of rentable weapons. At least now he had a fighting chance ("Another Farore-Awful Pun..." Link would have said).

Ravio's floating platform suddenly started to blink rapidly and then disappeared, the merchant on top falling to the ground and spilling a few rupees from his pack. Quickly gathering them up, he hears 2 different malicious cackles and looks up to find Master Hand zooming to the stage. Frightened, Ravio looks in the opposite direction to find another hand, wiggling its fingers in crazy directions, zooming towards Master Hand. The two hands fist-bumped, and Ravio assumed the newcomer was Crazy Hand. After fist-bumping, the two hands moved to opposite sides of the stage and began their assaults. Ravio immediately flattened himself onto the stage, the various attacks whistling above his head. He jumped when he saw Master Hand sliding on the ground towards him, and then resumed his ducking position. He wasn't going to last long, being the coward he was.

Suddenly, a crackling noise was heard near his ear inside the safety of his hood. "Hello?" Link's voice could be heard now, "Ravio! CAN. YOU. HEAR. ME?" "Y-yes?" Ravio managed, really confused. "Ravio, this is important" Ganon could now be heard inside the hood as well, "Fox and Falco sneaked this communication device in your hood, so we can talk you out of doing something stupid." "What a vote of inspiration, Ganondork," said Link sarcastically. "Boys, stop fighting," said Zelda, "we need to help Ravio." "I'm gonna have to go with Zelda here, ," said Ravio, nearly getting hit by one of Crazy Hand's bombs. "Right," Link got back on topic, "So, do you have any weapons in your bag? The platform usually spawns anything that could be a weapon on you, so that sack must count for something." Ravio waited for a gap in the attacks, and used the opportunity to grab the first thing in the bag that touched his hand. "I've got the Fire Rod! I'm gonna try using it!"

With a flick of his wrist, Ravio sent a swirling tornado of fire at Master Hand, and a glowing red number appeared over the appendage, displaying a number going down. "Excellent!" cackled Ganon, and Ravio assumed he did SOMETHING right. So he kept doing what he was doing and managed to keep the hands at bay. That is, until the Master Hand got the idea to go through the fire, and punch Ravio, making the Merchant fall and skid across the stage. The fire rod slid off the stage and into the abyss. "Don't worry Ravio," advised Zelda, "It'll reappear after the match. For now, find another weapon. "Ok," Ravio pulled out a bow and arrow, and some bombs, "I've got an idea this time." running and dodging, Ravio managed to tie the smaller bombs to the tips of his arrows, and once they were secure, began firing at Master Hand. Just as Ravio shot his last arrow, Crazy Hand laughed maniacally (is that all he ever does?) and seized the purple merchant by his striped scarf, rendering him useless.

"What now, oh Purple One?" asked Master Hand, getting ready to flick Ravio into oblivion as if he were a fly. However, despite his cowardice Ravio had another trick up his sleeve. He reached into his large bag and drew a large hammer, swinging the heavy thing upward at Crazy Hand. The outraged Hand dropped the merchant, and Ravio landed on his feet this time, his bag plopping on the ground right by his feet. He held the hammer with both hands, and wielded it as if he were born to do so, his new friends from Hyrule cheering him on. Minutes later, Ravio felt himself tiring out. The Hammer was getting heavier in his arms, and the hood was feeling stuffy. And the Hands knew it. Despite the red numbers (Health Points, as Zelda had informed Ravio later,) above Master and Crazy hand going down, they started doing heavier attacks on the poor Merchant, and finally, giving into his tiredness, Ravio resorted to laying flat on the ground, as he did at the beginning of the match. "Hang in there Ravio," said Link, "We're tying to send in something to help!"

Ravio could hear chatter in the background of the comm device, and in a few seconds, he could hear Zelda. "Look up, Ravio." he obeyed, and saw a shiny sphere floating some distance above him. "What is it?" he asked, jumping to avoid another attack by Master Hand. "That's a Smash Ball, courtesy of R.O.B and all of the other technology nerds at Smash Castle!" "Link, that doesn't answer anything," huffed Ganon haughtily, "All you need to do is give it a good whack with your hammer, and give 'em Din's fire and brimstone." Ravio nodded determinedly, and using the Tornado Rod to get up to the ball, he used all of his strength to hit it as hard as he could. He heard the sphere shatter, and colorful energy rushed to him, giving him power. "Hit them... NOW!" Ganon shouted, and Ravio danced. "Not QUITE what I expected for a Final Smash..." he heard Zelda say, and when he finished his odd jig, he saw both Master Hand and Crazy Hand doing the dance as well! In fact, they seemed to be under a spell, forced to do Ravio's curious little dance until he attacked, or something like that. He laughed, thinking about what an odd sight it was, and then smirked as he thought of something. Ravio served through his bag again and came up with two very heavy explosives. Calmly lighting them, he sent them rolling towards each hand until BOOM!

"GAME!"

-

Like at the start of the fight, a whitish blue light surrounded Ravio and when it went away, he was standing near the end of the long table in the Great Hall. Master Hand hovered at the other end of the table, looking slightly bruised but still dignified. The crowd gathered in the large room were chattering loudly, surprised that the newcomer was able to beat Master Hand and his brother with no obvious experience in fighting (especially in an arena). "Congratulations," said the Hand, silencing everyone, "You have successfully convinced me that I should help, so I will operate the dimensional cannon that will get you to the dimension you need." Ravio nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. He was sore. "Okay," said Link, "We already have a few volunteers so we just need to figure out what dimensions to send them to." "I think," said Lucario, "the best option would be to send us where we would blend in best." "I agree," said Snake, surprising some people. For some reason he still hung out even though he was no longer a fighter.

"Very well," said Master Hand, "all Smashers crossing dimensions shall meet me in the Launch Bay in an hour." and with that, the massive Hand floated out of the room. As soon as he was out, massive amounts of talking and murmuring broke out and echoed around the room, the noise making it hard to think. Link clapped Ravio on the shoulder, a big grin on his face. "You did AMAZINGLY, Ravi," he said. the red and green heroes of the Mushroom kingdom joined the Hylians. "Are you sure you wouldn't like to be-a Smasher here?" asked Mario. "No," said Ravio, "My princess needs me." "Understandable," the red hero said, "If Peach weren't here, I wouldn't be here either-" "-And I'm sure it's the same way with Link," broke in the green brother, Luigi. The two brothers soon excused themselves to get ready to go and walked out of the Great Hall. Ravio lowered his rabbit hood after remembering he had it on, and chuckled. "Ravio, do you know the way back to the Hyrule hall?" asked Zelda. Ravio nodded. "You all can go if you'd like," he said respectfully, "I would like to stick around and meet a few others." "You sure you'll be alright Ravio?" Link asked, concerned. Ravio nodded again and smiled. "After facing that ginormous hand, I don't think anyone else here can really scare me." "Okay, be careful." "Yes," said Ganon, "some of the other guys here... well, they aren't exactly welcoming to heroes. Good Luck."

As soon as Zelda, Link, and Ganon walked out of the Great Hall, Ravio's arm was seized and he was pulled to one of the smaller tables lined up on the sides of the Hall. When he turned around to get a look at who had grabbed his arm, he saw it was only Toon Link. "Oh, hey," he said, smiling at the little kid. And then Ravio noticed that there were three others sitting at the table. All of them wore tee shirts, but one had black hair and wore a strange sideways cap, one had blonde hair, and the last had brown hair. "Ravio!" said Toon Link, "I'd like you to meet my friends. This is Lucas, Ness, and Villager." "Wow!" said the blonde one, Lucas, "You really do look like a taller version of Toon... But more purple." Ravio smiled at the kid, holding out a hand. "Nice to meet you, . I'm Ravio." Lucas shook Ravio's hand. "Nice to meet you too! But I'm not really a Mister..." "I'm Ness," said the dark-haired boy, also shaking hands with Ravio, "And I'll say that you did an awesome job out there with the Hands." Ravio nodded once. "Thanks, !" He looked at Villager next, half expecting another introduction, but the kid with the red shirt didn't say anything. "Oh, Villager doesn't speak much," said Toon Link, looking at the other kid, "But he's actually very smart. You wouldn't want to be on his bad side." Villager reached into his pocket and pulled out a strange brown beetle that Ravio had never seen before. "Looks like he wants to trade with you," said Ness, pleasantly surprised. "Okay," said the purple-haired hero, "Lets see what I've got." Ravio set his bag down and began to rifle through it. He may have been in an unfamiliar environment, but one of the things he could do best were making business transactions. In a few minutes, Ravio triumphantly held a glass bottle above his head, containing a glowing red fairy. Hoisting his sack back over his shoulder, he handed the bottle to Villager, who took it with a smile and handed the strange beetle to Ravio, who put the thing in his own pocket.

"Well, it was nice meeting -and introducing-you," said Toon, watching as Villager ran off with his new item, "but I think we have to go before Villager lets the fairy out!" the two other boys nodded in agreement and after telling Ravio they'd see him in a bit, they ran off after Toon Link and Villager. Ravio grinned. Kids will be kids. He faced the middle of the Great Hall, wondering who he should introduce himself to first. However, his feet seemed to be glued to the floor. Even though being a merchant required talking to people, Ravio was a coward at heart, and really only got a boost of confidence every once in a while. To make himself feel safer, Ravio quietly slipped on his rabbit hood and walked towards a lone armored person sitting on one of the side seats on the long table. He sat down next to the person and said hello. "Nice performance, Purple," the person said, surprising the merchant. "R-really?" stuttered Ravio. The armored person sighed and took off her helmet, revealing blonde hair tied up into a ponytail and intense blue eyes. "Yes, you did fine. Although I did see your Hylian counterparts helping you during the match." she winked. "Don't worry, purple. I won't tell Master Hand." "Who are you?" asked Ravio, still nervous. "I'm Samus. And you're Ravio, right?" "Right." "So then," Samus placed her helmet on the table, "I'm surprised that you're handling being here as well as you are." "Come again, Ms. Samus?" asked Ravio, slightly confused.

"I'm talking about the...variation of fighters here. Heck, even the building is like some kind of patchwork. I'm just impressed that with your personality you're not sobbing in a corner now." For a person who sounded impressed, Ravio thought Samus didn't really make a big deal out of it, which, of course, he was fine with. "Oh," said the merchant, "well, back at Lorule, there are lots of strange people and monsters; not all of them are civilized like the Loruleans though." Samus nodded. "Well, it's the same case here. For example, those two apes over there," she pointed to Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong, "they're civilized, but not in the way you'd define it. However, those two," she pointed out a strange Rito and what looked like an anthropomorphic Keaton, "are Fox and Falco, and they each own a type of starship." Ravio had no idea what a starship was, but he had a feeling it was advanced, like the glowing orbs that lit the room, and had the odd metal structure of the 'Metroid' and 'Star Fox' areas of the Smash Castle. "That's cool," said Ravio, with a smile (although no one could see it under the hood). For a while after that, Ravio talked more with Samus as she pointed out other Smashers. Ravio didn't actually introduce himself to any more fighters (besides the ones within vicinity), but he was okay with that. Him (and Samus) weren't exactly social butterflies. Eventually, the Great Hall had cleared of most of the smashers there, and Ravio figured he'd best head to Hyrule Hall and see if Link, Zelda, or Ganon needed any help.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The Universe is Bigger than One Would Think

The Smash Castle's Launch Bay was positively enormous, and Ravio wondered how the Castle could even fit the room inside it. He figured maybe, like his bag of merchandise, the structure was somehow bigger on the inside. The domed ceiling of the room was clear, and gave a large view of the Final Destination, without the odd platform that Ravio was fighting on earlier. The room itself was cylindrical in shape, and could fit between 3 and 5 Great Halls inside it, but the size seemed a lot smaller when accounting for all of the strange modes of transportation that were docked in various spots around the room. Most of it was Flying contraptions, which Ravio assumed were 'Starships' like Samus mentioned. There were also other transports, such as a hovercraft, an odd rocket that looked in rough condition, two tanks, and for some reason, a glowing star. One of the biggest ships in the Launch Bay resembled Meta Knight, and another one which was almost as big resembled a flying pirate ship with propellers for sails and Bowser's face at the front, which Ravio found a little odd. At the front of the Launch Bay was a long, round tunnel big enough to fit Lorule Castle through, and if Ravio looked through the tunnel, he'd see space, like in Final Destination.

When the three Hylians and the Lorulean walked through the door, they saw a few Smashers, and Master Hand sitting- well, floating in front of a computer with large, translucent monitors and a special keyboard on which the Hand could easily type on. "Although we're waiting for a few others," said Master Hand, typing at the keyboard, "I'll still tell the Lorulean what's going on." "You can just call me Ravio, ya know!" "Whatever." "Just cut to the chase, Hand," said Zelda, trying to avoid conflict. "Yes, well," said Master Hand, "Using Ravio's dropped Fire Rod I was able to use the energy to pinpoint anything of Lorulean origin located outside the Lorulean dimension itself." "Okay, And?" asked Link. Master Hand ignored him and continued. "It looks like Lorule has been scattered across several dimensions, and only Lorule Castle has remained in its proper dimension." "That's how it always is with these things isn't it," Ganon mumbled. "So, is the plan to send everyone to different dimensions to get the pieces of land back?" asked Ravio, and when Master Hand confirmed, he said, "That's awesome, , but how are we going to return them?" "It isn't like we can just open a portal to the Twilight Realm to get there," added Link sarcastically, and after a moment he shot a sideways glance at Ganondorf, "can we?" "No," responded Master Hand, "But I can give you a device that, when activated in the middle of the piece of Lorule, it will activate a beacon that will tether the piece of Lorule to the Smash Castle. Then, I can return it to its proper place in Ravio's dimension."

Ravio had no idea what all Master Hand said, but apparently, some of the Smashers, including Ganon, understood because they all nodded and murmured their agreement. "So," started another Smasher, Captain Falcon, "How many dimensions have you targeted for Lorule?" "I can't be too sure, as this tracking method is not exactly reliable, but it could be anywhere between 4 to 10 different dimensions out of the thousands out there. It would take eons to search all of them even if all of the Smashers were participating. The best way to find out would be to place a pan-dimensional device in Lorule Castle itself, but we can't do that yet." "Actually," said Zelda, making Master Hand look at her in curiosity, "There may be a way to do that." If giant sentient hands could have an expression, Master Hand would be squinting right now. Then he 'nodded' solemnly as he got the same idea. "I see what you're getting at, Zelda, but it would be dangerous." "Please," said Link with a snort, "With Ganondorf, Zelda, and I, how dangerous could it be?" "I dunno ," said Ravio nervously, "If said its dangerous, maybe we should listen." "No no," said Master Hand, "I think the Princess is right. The only way we can really get all of Lorule back to its dimension is if we put the device in the middle of Lorule Castle." Link nodded, "Let's do it." "Okay- do what now?" asked Ravio.

-

In about a half an hour, the Launch Bay was alive with the sound of various engines and the announcer-style voice of Master Hand as he tested the connections to all of the volunteer's comm sets, their dimensional beacons (that will warp them back to the Smash Castle's Dimension) built into their transports, and finally, the Tether Charm, which is the device that would allow Master Hand to send the piece of Lorule to its Home Dimension. As the various aircraft started up and began hovering near the tunnel, Link, Ganon, Zelda, and Ravio walked towards the massive entrance to the tunnel. "We aren't gonna walk down that huge tunnel, are we?" asked Ravio. "No way," said Link, "We'll go there in style!" It was then that Ravio saw three odd vehicles parked in front of the tunnel. One looked like a blue horse motorcycle with a shield mounted on the side and wheels with a Triforce design, one was a dark grey and purple motorcycle, and one was a sizable black and red motorcycle with a sidecar. "What-" began Ravio, but Link interrupted. "I talked my old pal Mario into letting us borrow these. I mean, I already have my own bike from that racing thing he invited me to..." "I noticed there's only three transports?" asked Ganon. "Oh that." said Link, "I figured that, being new, Ravio can't drive so..." Ganondorf pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Fine. I'll haul Ravio around. Let's get this over with." the Dark Lord climbed onto the bike and gestured to the sidecar. "Lorule isn't gonna save itself, Ravio. Get in the sidecar." Ravio quickly obeyed while Zelda and Link got on their respective motorcycles and started them up.

"Good Luck," said Master Hand, and after pressing a key on his keyboard, the round opening of the tunnel that led to space suddenly turned into a purple swirl that reminded Ravio of the magic used in Master Hand and Crazy Hand's attacks. Before anything could be said, Link revved the engine and took off, the rest of the vehicles following him. They went faster and faster and Ravio quickly put his hood back on and skewed his eyes shut, hanging on to both his bag of merchandise and his sidecar for dear life. In a few seconds, there was a huge blast of air and then an odd bobbing motion from the car, like they were floating in a great sea rather than driving on solid ground. Ravio peeked out from under the rabbit hood and his eyes widened in shock. They seemed to be indeed floating, but it was in a tunnel of purple-white light, like the portal at the end of the tunnel. All around him, even underneath the motorbikes, all of the volunteers' transports could be seen in the tunnel as well. As if that weren't shocking enough, some of the ships began disappearing. "Woah, check it out, !" said Ravio, and Link nodded. "How else do you think we got to Smash Castle." "When each ship disappears, they enter a different dimension," explained Zelda helpfully. Ravio watched as Meta Knight's ship, the Halberd, (which utterly dwarfed all the other ships, the motorbikes included) also disappeared in a brief flash of light.

"Our stop is coming up," said Ganondorf as a light on his bike began flashing. "Okay, hold on to your scarf, Ravio!" warned Link, and he hit a triangular button on his own bike that was flashing yellow. Instantly, the scenery of the purple tunnel spun, transforming into a familiar field with a very familiar castle in the distance. Colored energy surrounded the area in a dome shape, blocking the view to other parts of the kingdom, but Ravio knew there was only void beyond the energy. "Are we in the right place?" asked Link. "Definitely," responded Ravio with a grin. Then he hesitated. "Wait, what's the plan anyway?" "Uhhh..." said Link awkwardly. Zelda huffed. "The plan is to make the Ganon that took over Lorule believe that the Ganon from our timeline has decided to help." "And how am I going to do that?" asked Ganon. "As soon as the other me sees Ravio, he'll know it's a trick." "Well, then how d'you suppose we'll pull this off?" asked Link. Ganon grinned suspiciously, and Link edged away. "I know a way, boy. But I'll need a strong horse."

-

Ravio shivered in the dark, moist tunnel, looking through a peephole in the wall and trying not to get his bag wet. Ganondorf had thought up a plan to get Ravio inside Lorule Castle and get the other Ganon's trust, but it required the merchant to be silent and take the secret passages within the castle. Right now, Ravio was looking through the eyes of a painting of the ancient King Joseph Nohansen Lorule, and from there he could see a throne where a large figure sat, his chin resting on a massive fist. However, the blazing purple torches lighting the throne room wasn't able to light the shadowy area over the throne, so Ravio wasn't able to get a good look at the guy.

Suddenly there was a loud bang at the door, and the now-familiar outline of Ganondorf walked in, two trussed up forms hanging over his shoulder. For simplicity's sake, Ravio thought he'd call the Ganon who took over Lorule Downfall Ganon, whereas the Dark Lord that came to help would be Twilight Ganon. "Not what I was expecting..." said Downfall Ganon as Twilight Ganondorf dumped the forms on the purple carpet. "I could say the same for you, King of Thieves!" chuckled Twilight, crossing his arms, "I've come to make a deal." The shadowy form of Downfall Ganon sat up in his seat, obviously curious. "And who do you think you are, trying to make a deal? You look Gerudo, but I am no fool. There cannot possibly be two male Gerudos unless..." "Unless I'm actually you." finished Twilight Ganon. "Hm. Prove it, imposter!" "If that's how it has to be, so be it!" exclaimed Twilight, before adding "I wouldn't trust myself either."

Ravio watched as Twilight Ganondorf held up his fist, the back of his hand facing towards Downfall Ganondorf. Hyrule's Triforce appeared on the back of the Demon King's hand, the triangle on the top glowing the brightest. Downfall stroked his chin thoughtfully, before standing up. "You have proven yourself, Ganondorf," he said, striding forward, "but it seems that I have finally overtaken a kingdom and acquired a Triforce of my own." This Ganondorf, the one from the Downfall timeline, looked almost identical to the Twilight Ganondorf. The only difference was that Downfall's armor looked lighter and more breathable than Twilight's, like it was made for a desert, and it was missing the big glowing gash on the breastplate that Twilight's darker armor displayed. Twilight scoffed. "What do you mean a 'Triforce of your own'? We both know there's only one, and according to the history books, this wretched kingdom destroyed theirs." "Hmph," harrumphed Downfall, "Well, if that was the case then why do I have this?" he showed the back of his fist to Twilight, and an hourglass shape appeared on the back of his hand. Later on, Twilight Ganondorf said that the hourglass shape was really the Hylian and Lorulean triforces interlocking, the Triforce of power fitting inside the empty space of each Triforce. On Downfall Ganon's fist, the whole Lorulean Triforce glowed purple, and the singular Hylian Triforce of Power glowed gold.

Twilight Ganon grinned. "You seem to be missing the Hylian Wisdom and Courage, Ganondorf." "Yes, well," Downfall looked slightly embarrassed, "I'm afraid the dimensions are sealed off now, and it seems like the Lorulean Triforce only grants wishes to the inhabitants of this dimension. "But how did you even survive?" asked Twilight, and when the other Ganon asked what he meant, Twilight clarified. "I'm talking about that whole loss to Link. Y'know, after merging with Yuga and all that?" Downfall cocked his head. "If you're from a different dimension how did you know about that?" "I have my ways." "So do I," Ravio noticed Downfall Ganon avoided the question about his survival. "Now," continued Downfall, "If you want to make a deal, tell me. If not, you leave." In response, Twilight indicated the trussed-up bundles he'd dumped on the carpet earlier. A brightening of the torches revealed that Zelda and Link were the bundles. "If we cooperate," said Twilight, "you can own the triforces of Wisdom and Courage, both from Hyrule." Downfall squatted to get a better look at the 'knocked out' pair of heroes, and while his back was turned Twilight signaled towards the painting where Ravio was watching. Silently, wearing a pair of lightweight boots, Ravio dashed to the massive throne and stuck an odd metal gear-shaped device onto the back of the royal seat. In a few seconds the thing was secure and Ravio ran back to the painting, shutting the secret door silently behind. As the merchant made his way back through the secret passage, he heard Downfall accept Twilight's deal, and then order a nearby Moblin to take the heroes to the jail. The Hylians (and Lorulean) had successfully infiltrated the captured Lorule Castle.

 **Hi again, and apologies if this chapter is shorter than normal, and thank you if you have read up to this point. The next few chapters are where the fun begins, if you want to know! My plan is to send the Smashers to other game universes to retrieve pieces of Lorule, so that means including some characters that we might want to see in later versions of Smash, like the Skull Kid, Splatoon, and Portal. If you all have any ideas as to what Smashers should go where (example: "Let's send Samus and Captain Falcon to Aperture Science") feel free to PM me or write your suggestions in the comments! The only rule is that it must be a game universe. See y'all next time!**


End file.
